


[索香]满眼繁星Starry Eyes

by Abner8059



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abner8059/pseuds/Abner8059
Summary: *监察机器人藻X服务机器人厨*双人外微科幻童话风，3K一发完*复健中可能不知所云，慎入
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[索香]满眼繁星Starry Eyes

向左迈出一步，嘀嘀嘀——嘀嘀——  
向左踏出一步，嘀嘀——嘀嘀嘀——

哈…第1111号智能治安监察机有些手足无措，揪着他绿色的短发，面对总是阻挡他移动的代码墙发出懊恼的叹气声。  
他明明记得就是这条路没错啊。  
虽然这样想，秩序系统却频频发出警告的哨音，在他周围刷新出滋滋作响的代码墙，提示他即将进入的是不受主脑管理的智能AI禁行区。  
这不可能！他气愤地想。他如此确信这条路通往正确的方向，对此还试图张望着四周寻找佐证——那朵花，那根光缆杆，甚至是头顶的那片云，都和前日随队执行任务的二区巷子里那些花，光缆杆，云皆是一模一样的。

反正，第1111号绝不承认是他的GPS系统又紊乱了。

一想到曾经上百次的，紊乱后不得不联机那个家伙求助被大肆嘲笑却不能还嘴的经历，他就满脑袋黑线，不止一次对自己将备份定位芯片交给那个可恶家伙的愚蠢行为感到后悔不迭。

不过话又说了回来，这样下去可不是办法。  
如果再继续在禁行区的边缘停留超过一分钟，或许监察局的同僚们就要出动抓捕自己了——比起被那家伙嘲笑，他更讨厌被主脑判罚清洗整整一个月的记忆(注1)。

眼看着时间一秒一秒过去，第1111号像只无头苍蝇似的四处转圈，浑身周围不停刷新出大红色代码，警告的嘀声也越来越急促，他却仍未找到这个小巷子的出口。  
第1111号的雷达已感知到附近的几台低智能区域监察机正在向这个方向靠近，也许不超过10秒他就会被集中电流捆绑得动弹不得......他握紧了腰侧的长刀，又放了手。  
【无论如何，都绝对不能反抗主脑的判定。】智能机行动守则的第一条如是规定道。

眼看红点们越来越近，第1111号略有些丧气地准备放弃抵抗时，一个黑色的身影闯入他的视野。  
——喂！笨蛋，走这边！  
手腕被用力抓紧，来人拖着他左拐右拐几次，就避开了聚集过来的低智能机，顺利回到可通行区域。  
雷达平面那些代表低智能机的小红点失去了目标，突然停滞不动，颇有些茫然无措的既视感，几秒后又同时四散开来回到原本的位置。  
见此，第1111号松了口气，抹了把额头并不存在的汗水刚要开口，就被来人的手刀在脑袋上砸了个正着。

靠...很疼啊混蛋！他缩着脖子朝对方愤怒地咆哮道。

虽然又一次被这个家伙救了，确实有些许尴尬和心虚，但挨这一下依然还是非常非常地不爽！  
而反观对方——第302号智能家政服务机，正一脸凝重地叉着腰，忧虑又心有余悸：幸亏自己及时赶到，不然这白痴又要被洗掉记忆了！  
总而言之，这就是个大大大大大白痴！完全没救的白痴！！！

他怒视着第1111号：我真的完全搞不懂你了！宁愿被处罚也不联机找我？你的自尊心真就那么重要吗？比整整一个月的记忆存储还重要吗？？？

当，当然不是！第1111号梗着脖子，结结巴巴地逞强。我也不是故意的啊，要不是...要不是你跑过来，我肯定，肯定已经找到路了……！  
……喂喂，到底哪来的自信心啊？第302号一时无语，半晌翻了翻白眼嘀咕。他倒也不指望这个白痴能改正这种自尊心过剩的毛病，只是希望他至少意识到gps紊乱不是小事，关键时刻学会放下点自尊心，联机求助自己导个航也不会死。  
天知道上次他被清洗记忆后见面一副素不相识的样子，自己有多尴尬了。就算心知肚明他们都只是类人智能，这种情况下也依然会有失落和难过的情绪。

不管怎么说，第302号都绝对不想再经历一次这种感觉——哪怕自己和第 1111号已经相识好几年，或许这一个月的记忆并非最宝贵的，甚至是些无关紧要鸡毛蒜皮的日常。   
他不知道，每当他陷入某种情绪的时候，就会露出非常难过的表情。第1111号却被这种表情击中要害，内心颇有些不知所措的慌乱。他装作不曾发觉依旧理直气壮的语气，用词却掺杂几分小心翼翼：咳咳，那什么，这不是解除警报了么。总之…总之知道啦！下次不会这样了！……行了吧？

第302号闻言又大大翻了个白眼，倒是低落的氛围瞬间消散了。他从双排扣的西装外套口袋里掏出仿真电子烟叼在嘴里，右脚在地上磕了磕鞋尖，迈步经过第1111号身边时轻轻踹了他一下。真是的。回家了，三把刀的混蛋，这次可别再跟丢了哦。  
切，还用你说。

第1111号摸了摸他腰间的长刀，低头朝自己方才被踹过的脚侧瞅了一眼。不知道怎么的，他突然微微上扬了嘴角。片刻，前方传来一声怒吼——你他妈站那里不动是脑袋长草了吗混蛋！第1111号这才重新抬起头，表情已经收敛起来，抬脚不紧不慢跟过去。

到达目的地的时候已经入了夜，日光撤去，换成深蓝的天幕和星星点点的碎钻般光点。

这里并非他们真正的家——只有人类才能够拥有真正的家。类人智能机只有统一的管理库，主脑没有强制他们每日返回库里。但智能机的电量一周左右就会不足，如果不自主返回管理库，一旦电量耗尽，就会失去一切意识原地关机，等待低智能监察机回收。此时遇到那些居心不良的拾荒者，多半就被拆成零件卖到黑市，便从此消声灭迹，彻底不复存在。

然而，事实上第1111号已经超过三个月不曾返回过管理库了。

此刻他们位于梦城边缘的一个垃圾场处，那边一个隐藏在层层金属废品后的角落，有一栋小小的铁皮屋子——那就是第302号口中的“家”。  
因为被清洗过一次记忆，第1111号的芯片里已经没有关于第302号如何办到的：避开主脑的控制，在此处建立一个供电所。虽然这也算不上违法乱纪，至少行动守则并未提到如何处罚，然而他明白在主脑的控制之下要想不动声色地输送额外用电，几乎是不可能办到的事情。  
当然第 1111号也完全不知道第302号这样做的目的。到目前为止，除了不用返回管理库，被卡进方寸大小的黑盒子充电一整天以外，似乎没有别的意义。不过他又不是哲学型智能机，思考太多不必要的东西只会让他的cpu过热，没什么好处。至少在“家”充电又快又自由，管他呢。

第1111号惬意地躺在铁皮房子前的空地上，双手枕在脑后，出神地看着天幕上扑闪扑闪的星光。  
眼前递来一瓶啤酒外观的类人智能饮品，第1111号接过就往嘴里灌。舌尖的神经传来一阵微麻感，愉悦的电流刺激大脑感受到醇醇酒香——没有人能搞清楚到底是不是真正的酒味儿，毕竟人类的酒智能机没有味觉无法感受，智能机饮品含有机油成分人类也不能入口。

第302号在他身边挨着坐下，也望着头顶的星空。这片天幕美极了，夜空深邃星光灿烂，然而第302号却毫无感觉——没有谁会日日夜夜对着一片虚假的，一成不变的美丽天空依旧赞叹不已。  
第302号不能更清楚了。在梦城，一切都是虚假的，包括这片天空。

绿藻头，你看到那团红色的星云了吗。他抬手指了指问。第1111号没回应，只是默默地把视力调成了望远镜模式，去看那片深沉夜幕里的红色光团。第302号接着说，那是麒麟座的玫瑰星云NGC2237，距离我们有5200光年。听说原来的人类会在每年的5月20日互相赠送玫瑰花。  
他笑了起来，真想知道真正的玫瑰花是什么样子啊。不是资料库里的三维模型，也不是人类作家主观的文字描述，或者代码形成的虚拟触感和气味。可惜我们都不是人类，不能像人类一样去感受这个世界的真实面目。

白痴眉毛，你到底在说什么呀……是喝醉了吗。第1111号勾勾嘴角。你傻啊，智能机怎么可能喝醉。第302号反驳道，我们可没有能传送酒精到全身的血液。

他不再开口了，静静地望着夜空好似在发呆。第1111号转头朝他瞅瞅，发现他的眼睛里盛满了碎钻般的星光，于是不知不觉陷入其中。又不知过了多久，第302号发够了呆，也转过了头与他对视，互相的眼里便只装得下一个对方的剪影。  
总有一天……第302号轻轻说。  
第 1111号没有听懂，只抓过对方的手放在他那其实并没有心脏跳动的胸口。金发西服和绿发劲装的身影在星空下依偎在一起，掌心贴着心口，满眼都是对方，满眼都是星光，安静得像一幅画。

虚拟的天幕之外，距离地面5200光年的宇宙深处，麒麟座的天际，真正的玫瑰星云正遥遥盛开，绽放着它壮丽而无声的瑰色。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：为了故事的逻辑合理性，作为普通处罚的清洗手段就是主脑判定后监察局直接清洗(类似不打开文件夹查看里面的文件，直接删除某一时间段的文件)，不用经过记忆审查之类的手段。除非被主脑判定有反叛行为，才会对类人智能的记忆芯片复制并扫描审查。


End file.
